Warriors: The cats of the clans story My version
by Miki girl
Summary: Cedarpaw, specklefur, Poppyheart and Pinepaw are the survivors of the fire that destoyed their old clan, Leafclan. Now they must join shadowclan and claim their loyaty. Story for my little brother because he loves Warriors! : Luv you "Wildclaw"
1. Cats of the clans

_**Shadowclan:**_

**Leader:** Poppystar: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Treefern: light tabby brown she-cat

**Medicine cat:** Foxdancer: A pale ginger she-cat with darker stripes.

**Medicine cat apprentice:** Poppyheart: pale ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

**Warriors: **Dracoheart: blue tom. Apprentice: Pinepaw

Specklefur (Tatu): A silver and white she-cat with clear river blue eyes. Formerly a kitty-pet. Apprentice: Cedarpaw

Dawnwhisker: a ginger and white she-cat with golden honey eyes.

Brazensnarl: dark ginger tom. Apprentice:

Ironclaw: gray tom with darker flecks. Apprentice:

Ivyleaf: cream tabby she-cat Apprentice:

**Apprentices:** Pinepaw: ginger tom with green eyes

Cedarpaw: pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Formerly from Leafclan. Mentor: Specklefur

**Queens:** Spidertail: black and white she-cat with amber eyes. Formerly from Riverclan.

**Elders:** none

**Kits: **Cougarkit: golden tubby she-cat

Flarekit: ginger she-cat with darker stripes.

Petalkit: tortoiseshell she-cat with mysterious blue eyes.

_**Thunderclan:**_

Leader: HollyStar: ginger she-ca with sharp green eyes.-Leopardpaw

Deputy: Jackalstorm: brown, white and black tom with green eyes.-Sugarpaw

Medicine cat: Lilyclaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat with brown eyes.

Medicine cat apprentice: Emberpaw: tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes.

Warriors: Cheetahfur: sleek golden she-cat.-Webpaw

Fireheart: Ginger tom with green eyes.-Moonpaw

Fawnface: Tan pelted she-cat.

Lionstorm: golden tom.

Birdwing: blue-gray she-cat with light gray eyes.

Apprentices: Leopardpaw: snow Bengal she-cat.

Webpaw: white she-cat with a black face and tail with orange spots on face.

Sugarpaw: ginger and white she-cat.

Moonpaw: black and white tom

Queens: Sorrelrunner: brown she-cat.

Elders: none

_**Riverclan:**_

Leader: Jaystar: small blue-gray tom with dark blue eyes.

Deputy: Rayvenwing: black and white she-cat

Medicine cat: Streampool: gray she-cat with a white spot on her nose and yellow eyes

Medicine cat Apprentice: Twanypaw: ginger pelted she-cat with golden honey yellow eyes.

Warriors: Hazelspots: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Weedclaw: brown tabby she-cat with bright green eyes.

Nightslash: black tom with piercing yellow eyes.

Darkcloud: black she-cat

Olivebreath: Tan pelted she-cat

Mothpelt: creamy white she-cat with blue eyes

Twanyclaw: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Apprentices: Frostpaw: white she-cat with green eyes

Stormpaw: gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Icepaw: silver tabby she-cat

Wavepaw: tanish brown pelted she-cat

Creampaw: cream coloured she-cat

Serpentpaw: brown tom

Pantherpaw: brown tom

Dragonpaw: brown tom

Oceanpaw: Tanish brown she-cat

Lilypaw: tortoiseshell she-cat

Queens: none

Elders: Owlcall: ginger and white tom

Pinetail: pine brown pelted she-cat

_**Windclan:**_

Leader: **Gorsestar: tabby tom. **

Deputy: **Krestlewing:**A gray tabby she-cat with yellowish eyes.

Medicine cat: ___Sorrelfire__:_ A tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

Medicine cat Apprentice:

Warriors: ___Fawnfur__:_ A pale brown she-cat with green eyes

___Swiftleaf__-_ A light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

___Gingerstorm__:_ A beautiful ginger she-cat with white patches

Apprentices: Nilapaw: tan she-cat

Queens:

Elders:


	2. Story 1 chapter 1: Shadowclan

''Cedarkit! Pinekit! Hurry!'' A young black and white she-cat with amber eyes hissed to two 6 moon old cats. Pinekit raced past the young Leafclan warrior but his sister, Cedarkit, stumbles before running behind the older cat. They shot out of the forest and into a Two-leg's hay field where they were met by a pale ginger she-cat with darker flecks and honey coloured eyes and a young silver and white she-cat with clear river blue eyes.

''Spidertail...were there any...'' the silver and white she-cat started to ask but the black and white cat shook her head,

''We are all that is left of Leafclan.'' Spidertail's tail dropped to the ground.

''Tatu we must go to the forest on the other side of the Thunderpath...the one with the two-leg fence around it'' the ginger she-cat told the silver and white one.

''Of course Poppyheart...you're the medicine cat apprentice though maybe you should lead...'' Tatu meowed, Poppyheart nodded

''Very well, let's go you two'' Poppyheart looked at the dark ginger tom with green eyes and the tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Pinekit and Cedarkit nodded. The small band of cats walked past the two leg farms and nests, and then they came to the now burned forest of the Leafclan cat's old home. The cats past the forest and saw the gorge, the forest on the other side was lush and green. They saw the tall tree trunk that had been felled and acted as a bridge to get to the other side. Spidertail went first followed by the two kits then Poppyheart and Tatu. They followed the fence until they saw an opening; they crawled under the fence and trotted into the forest where they were met by a group of other cats...

''What are you doing on our Territory!'' a light brown tabby she-cat snarled, her tail lashing, Cedarkit froze and hid behind Tatu, while her brother puffed out his chest.

''Our home was burned down and we were only passing through.'' Poppyheart said calmly, her tail twitching in frustration.

''Come with us to see our leader,'' the light brown tabby said and lead the group with a creamy tabby she-cat and a ginger and white she-cat following the Leafclan warriors.

They arrived in a clearing then were pushed into a tunnel of a bush wall. They came out to a clearing with dens and cats everywhere. The light brown tabby cat raced over to then den closest to a small creek that ran through the camp and then emerged with a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, the newcomer dipped her head and sat down,

'' I am Poppystar, leader of Shadowclan, '' she licked her paw before continuing , '' This is my deputy Treefern,'' the light brown tabby dipped her head, '' That is Dawnwhisker,'' The ginger and white she-cat blinked her eyes at them then nodded, '' And this is Ivyleaf,'' the cream tabby she-cat purred. '' What brings you to Shadowclan territory.'' Poppystar blinked her ever so green eyes.

'' Our clan home was destroyed by a fire...along with the rest of our clan...'' Spidertail said softly, Poppystar nodded.

''The other clans would have tried to kill you or take your kits, we will offer you a place in Shadowclan, if you want'' Dawnwhisker glared at her leader, the small band of Leafclan nodded and said their thanks,

'' We must do something about your name however Tatu'' Poppystar stood up then trotted over to a high rock, '' May all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather under High Rock for a clan meeting!'' she yowled.

Cats came running then sat down under the high rock,

'' I have let a small group of cats join Shadowclan today, I understand that two are to be apprentices and one must change their name'' Poppystar nodded at the three, Cedarkit, Pinekit and Tatu sat in front of the rock.

'' Today we are gathered here because there is one cat whose name does not represent them'' Tatu shuffled her paws nervously,

'' Spirits of StarClan, you know every cat by name. I ask you now to take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is. By my authority as clan leader, and with the approval of our warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on Tatu shall be known as Specklefur.'' The clan of cats nodded their approval then cheered out loud as they chanted Specklefur's new name, Specklefur stepped back and sat with the other cats.

'' We will also be welcoming two new apprentices today, Cedarkit, Pinekit, come forward'' Cedarkit and her brother stepped forward and looked up at Poppystar,

'' Pinekit until you earn your warrior name you shall be called Pinepaw and Dracoheart shall be your mentor'' At his name a large blue tom stepped forward and touched noses with Pinepaw before both toms sat with the group,

'' Cedarkit until you have earned your warrior name you shall be called Cedarpaw and Specklefur shall mentor you'' Specklefur's eyes widened then she touched noses with her friend.

'' Cedarpaw! Pinepaw! Specklefur!'' the clan cheered.

'' This is my new family now...I must forget the old...'' Cedarpaw thought to herself...

Chapter 2: The gathering!


	3. Author's Note

Due to that I'm visiting my family, I will not be updating as much as there is no internet connection where I am...Sorry for the inconvenience. I will keep writing though! Then when I'm back there will be a overload of updating all my stories! Again I'm so, so, so, so sorry ;'(

With love to you all 3

-Miki girl


End file.
